falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
InstituteScientist.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene=- |srow=27 |topic=0021A685 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You traitor! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' I knew you'd turn on us! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' We trusted you! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00061C1A |trow=24 |before= |response=''{Impressed, friend}'' You're here! Glad you made it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Polite, but a bit concerned}'' All this must be a little overwhelming for you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed. It's rare to see power armor, and hard to get. / Impressed}'' Power armor, huh? You take down a Brotherhood soldier? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed. It's rare to see power armor, and hard to get. / Impressed}'' Seeing you in that power armor makes me think we should design some of our own. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed. It's rare to see power armor, and hard to get. / Impressed}'' I bet Doctor Thompson would love to take that power armor apart and get a look at the inner workings. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Distracted, almost rhetorical}'' Feels like this project has been going on for months... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disapproving}'' Please don't get any germs on me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Rhetorical, a bit irritated}'' Do we really need all these Coursers roaming the halls? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, upbeat}'' Rumor is, Advanced Systems will be starting a new Dark Matter initiative soon. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Somber}'' So you were there the day the bombs fell? That must have been terrifying. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, upbeat}'' Mankind - redefined. It's catchy, isn't it? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disdain}'' I can't imagine living on the surface. It sounds like a nightmare. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Exasperated}'' Three levels of approval. Do you believe that? Three! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Father was a great leader. I'm glad you're here to succeed him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Father's a great man. You must be very proud. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Polite, but a bit concerned}'' You wouldn't happen to have a spare polarizer on you, would you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A little hero worship / Friendly}'' Father's work has been a real inspiration for me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A little hero worship / Friendly}'' I think more clearly while I'm walking. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Cheerful, friendly / Friendly}'' Theoretical limits are made to be broken. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleasant, polite / Friendly}'' Good day. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleasant, polite / Friendly}'' Good day, director. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleasant, polite / Friendly}'' Hi there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleasant, polite / Friendly}'' Excuse me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleasant, polite / Friendly}'' Excuse me, director. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueInstituteCourserScientist1 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00162FCB |before=InstituteCourser: Excuse me, doctor. |response=Yes, what is it? |after=InstituteCourser: Have you noticed any suspicious activity lately? Synths operating outside their protocols? Maybe a citizen expressing any controversial views? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00162FC9 |before=InstituteCourser: Have you noticed any suspicious activity lately? Synths operating outside their protocols? Maybe a citizen expressing any controversial views? |response=''{Worried / Worried}'' Why? Is something wrong? |after=InstituteCourser: No. We're just taking precautionary measures in light of some recent situations. If you do notice anything, please be sure to report it immediately. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00162FC7 |before=InstituteCourser: No. We're just taking precautionary measures in light of some recent situations. If you do notice anything, please be sure to report it immediately. |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' Of course. Thank you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueInstituteGenericScientists |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00162FE3 |before= |response=''{Professional / Neutral}'' Doctor, I left a copy of the lab report on your desk. Did you get a chance to read it? |after=ScientistFemale: I did. Remarkable work. I think we should proceed to the next round of testing immediately. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00162FE1 |before=ScientistFemale: I did. Remarkable work. I think we should proceed to the next round of testing immediately. |response=''{Professional / Neutral}'' Of course. I'll inform the team. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00162FE5 |trow=3 |before=ScientistFemale: Doctor, you've requested another synth memory reset. May I ask for what reason? |response=''{Growing more and more angry / Angry}'' You want a reason? Ineptitude, aggression, disorderly behavior, overall insubordination...I could go on, but we'd be here for hours. |after=ScientistFemale: Very well, I'll schedule it in. |abxy=A1a}} |before=ScientistFemale: Doctor, you've requested another synth memory reset. May I ask for what reason? |response=''{Irritated. Dismissive. / Irritated}'' Because I said so. Isn't that reason enough, doctor? |after=ScientistFemale: Very well, I'll schedule it in. |abxy=A2a}} |before=ScientistFemale: Doctor, you've requested another synth memory reset. May I ask for what reason? |response=''{Calm and confident / Confident}'' It's pre-emptive. I want to avoid a potential...high risk situation. |after=ScientistFemale: Very well, I'll schedule it in. |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00162FD1 |before= |response=''{Secretive / Conspiratorial}'' Have you noticed the recent increase in security? I wonder what's going on... |after=ScientistFemale: Something about disappearing synths, I think. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00162FD0 |before=ScientistFemale: Something about disappearing synths, I think. |response=''{Pensive / Disbelief}'' Disappearing? Must be something to do with the salvage teams. |after=ScientistFemale: I believe so, yeah. Apparently, the SRB can't figure it out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00162FCE |before=ScientistFemale: Doctor's Ayo been on a tear lately trying to get to the bottom of it. |response=''{Curious / Puzzled}'' What do you think? |after=ScientistFemale: It's got to be someone on the inside, and when Ayo finds out who, there'll be hell to pay. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0016914F |before= |response=''{Friendly, confused / Puzzled}'' Doctor, what are you doing here? Isn't today your day off? |after=ScientistFemale: It is, but honestly, what am I going to do with a day off? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016914D |before=ScientistFemale: It is, but honestly, what am I going to do with a day off? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I don't know, what do you usually do in your spare time? |after=ScientistFemale: Read test reports, compare data...work. What do you do? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016914B |trow=2 |before=ScientistFemale: Read test reports, compare data...work. What do you do? |response=''{Admitting something funny, said with a chuckle / Worried}'' Pretty much the same thing, I guess. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly.}'' Well, enjoy your day off. |after= |abxy=A1b}} DialogueInstituteGorillaHabitat1 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00169104 |before=FemaleScientist: The specimens seem agitated today. I wonder if it's a reaction to their recent dietary changes. |response=''{Disagreeing with the other scientist / Disbelief}'' What are you talking about? They're acting the same as they do every day. |after=FemaleScientist: They may look docile, but I assure you, that is not the case. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169102 |before=FemaleScientist: You can tell by their posture. They look... anxious, ready for trouble as it were. |response=''{Doubtful / Question}'' And you're sure about that? |after=FemaleScientist: I observe them every day. They might be the most remarkable creations in the Institute's history. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169100 |before=FemaleScientist: I observe them every day. They might be the most remarkable creations in the Institute's history. |response=''{Puzzled / Puzzled}'' Huh...I've never really understood why we created them in the first place. I still don't see their purpose. |after=FemaleScientist: I like to think the ability to create them is purpose enough. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueInstituteHydroponics |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0016913E |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Doctor Karlin, a retrieval team just sent back preliminary test results from one of our surface crops. |after=Isaac: Go on. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016913C |before=Isaac: Go on. |response=''{slightly worried / Worried}'' The specimens are showing an abnormal growth rate. They were designed to thrive in a radiated environment, but we didn't expect these results. |after=Isaac: What a peculiar result...I'd like it brought back to the lab so I can test the rate of cellular degeneration. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016913A |before=Isaac: What a peculiar result...I'd like it brought back to the lab so I can test the rate of cellular degeneration. |response=''{Neutral}'' I'll let them know immediately. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00169139 |before= |response=''{Professional / Neutral}'' Doctor Holdren, I was told you were looking for me. |after=Clayton: Yes, the retrieval team supposedly arrived with the surface sample. What state is it in? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169137 |before=Clayton: Yes, the retrieval team supposedly arrived with the surface sample. What state is it in? |response=''{Breaking bad news / Apologetic}'' Unfortunately there's been too much harmful exposure for it to be useful. From preliminary testing it appears the water radiation was lethal. |after=Clayton: All the same, I'd like to see it. We could still learn something. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169135 |trow=2 |before=Clayton: All the same, I'd like to see it. We could still learn something. |response=''{Professional / Worried}'' Of course. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Preoccupied}'' Doctor, I was thinking, if our modified subject deteriorated so quickly then how can anything else possibly survive up there? |after=Clayton: Frankly, they don't. The surface is still too dangerous for life to truly thrive. That's why what we do here is so important. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0016911E |before=Dean: Not yet. |response=''{Irritated. / Irritated}'' Have you been able to at least test the samples I gave you? |after=Dean: No. Look I've been very busy. I'll get to it as soon as I can. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016911C |before=Dean: No. Look I've been very busy. I'll get to it as soon as I can. |response=''{Apologetic, justifying / Apologetic}'' Well it shouldn't take long. It's not like I'm asking you to cure cancer. |after=Dean: Wouldn't that be nice. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169120 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Doctor Volkert, have you had a chance to fill that prescription I requested? |after=Dean: Not yet. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueInstituteRobotics |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0016912F |before=Max: Is this some sort of joke? This is the third time this month. Doctor Ayo can't keep using my synths so recklessly. I refuse to give him anymore. |response=''{Neutral}'' Should I tell him that? |after=Max: No, I'll handle it. I wouldn't wish dealing with that man on my worst enemy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169133 |before= |response=''{Professional / Neutral}'' Doctor Loken, we've received a work order from SRB. |after=Max: What do they need? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169131 |before=Max: What do they need? |response=''{Concerned / Neutral}'' They're requesting replacement Coursers again. Quite a few, actually. I guess they lost a whole unit on the surface. |after=Max: Is this some sort of joke? This is the third time this month. Doctor Ayo can't keep using my synths so recklessly. I refuse to give him anymore. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001690FD |before= |response=''{Professional, but delicate / Neutral}'' In light of recent events, we've been asked to take a look at the behavioral mapping in the gen-3s. |after=Alan: I assure you Doctor, that is not a malfunction. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690FB |before=Alan: I see...Another of Doctor Ayo's manipulative power plays. Well he's wrong. The Gen-threes are functioning just as designed. |response=''{Professional / Neutral}'' SRB doesn't agree. Statistically, the gen-threes have shown an increase in autonomic behavior, suggesting a malfunction in the latest models. |after=Alan: I assure you Doctor, that is not a malfunction. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=001690E6 |trow=2 |before=Alan: Think about it, doctor. You and everyone else firmly hold onto the archaic opinion that the synths are inferior. By limiting them, we limit our work. |response=''{Closed minded / Defiant}'' I am well aware of your ideas, doctor, and there is a reason they are not the popular ones. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Closed-minded}'' There needs to be a distinction between us and them. |after=Alan: No, they are an evolution of us. The synths possess vast untapped potential, if we'd only let them show it... |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001690E4 |trow=2 |before=Alan: No, they are an evolution of us. The synths possess vast untapped potential, if we'd only let them show it... |response=''{Cold, standoffish / Defiant}'' I suggest you keep your radical opinions to yourself from now on. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Ominous, a warning}'' Otherwise, you might find yourself being escorted to the teleporter for a one-way trip. |after= |abxy=A1b}} DialogueInstituteSRB |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0016914A |before= |response=''{Professional / Neutral}'' Doctor Secord, I've just been informed that a Courser in grid J-twelve has stumbled across a rogue synth completely by accident. |after=Alana: What model? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169148 |before=Alana: What model? |response=''{Professional. "s one fourteen" / Neutral}'' A gen-3, designation S1-14. The report indicates that it has no memory of the Institute or that it is a synth. |after=Alana: That unit's been missing for months. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169146 |before=Alana: That unit's been missing for months. |response=''{Professional / Neutral}'' Seeing as how this was not the initial target, how should we proceed? |after=Alana: Bring it back here for reset. We'll send the Courser back out immediately after. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00169144 |before= |response=''{Nervous to deliver bad news / Nervous}'' Doctor Ayo, we've had a...uh...situation in the field. |after=JustinAyo: What is it this time? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169142 |before=JustinAyo: What is it this time? |response=''{Nervous, professional / Nervous}'' One of our Courser teams was ambushed by raiders. They survived, but suffered severe damage and can't relay back. |after=JustinAyo: Damnit! It's not like I have a limitless number of Coursers to put in the field. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169140 |before=JustinAyo: Alright, send two Coursers for the extraction. Tell them to proceed with caution, those raiders might still be around. |response=''{Professional / Neutral}'' If we do that, we'll be down to the minimum number of on-site units. |after=JustinAyo: We don't have a choice. Let's hope those geniuses in Robotics get off their asses and provide us with some new units. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00169125 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Doctor, we've located a group of abandoned gen-1 synths on the surface. How should we proceed? |after=JustinorAlana: Interesting...Engage with extreme aggression, these gen-ones are likely to be hostile. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169123 |before=JustinorAlana: Interesting...Engage with extreme aggression, these gen-ones are likely to be hostile. |response=''{Confused. / Puzzled}'' The Coursers will destroy them, shouldn't we try to reclaim them in an operational state? |after=JustinorAlana: Then we'll strip them for parts once they get back here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169121 |before=JustinorAlana: Find me when they've returned. |response=''{Neutral}'' Yes, of course. |after= |abxy=A1a}} holdupquest |scene= |topic=000F3620 |before= |response=''{Player holding gun in your face / Afraid}'' You got me. I won't try anything. |after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt. |abxy=A}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000F4BC8 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Easy now. Hands up. |response=''{The player just pointed a gun at you and held you up. / Afraid}'' Shit... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Easy now. Hands up. |response=''{The player just pointed a gun at you and held you up. / Afraid}'' Damn it... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Easy now. Hands up. |response=''{The player just pointed a gun at you and held you up. / Afraid}'' You gotta be kidding me. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Easy now. Hands up. |response=''{The player just pointed a gun at you and held you up. / Afraid}'' Don't shoot. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000F49FB |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Don't shoot me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player holding gun in your face / Afraid}'' I heard you. Let's just stay calm. |after= |abxy=}} Inst301Post |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=00199A0D |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Sounds like those raiders at Libertalia were quite a handful. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Nice work bringing that rogue synth back. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Relived, also impressed / Relieved}'' From what I hear, that rogue synth at Libertalia was a real menace. Glad it's back where it belongs. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disappointed / Concerned}'' Judging by Doctor Ayo's mood, I'm guessing the retrieval mission in Libertalia didn't end well. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Relived, also impressed / Sad}'' Too bad about that rogue synth at Libertalia. We really needed that unit back. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disappointed / Sad}'' We were really hoping you'd get that rogue synth back. Oh well. I'm sure you did your best. |after= |abxy=}} Inst305Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153355 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Excited... this is a great day / Happy}'' We've got more energy than we need now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Relieved / Relieved}'' No more power rationing. I won't miss that. |after= |abxy=}} InstituteSS |scene= |topic=001C4E47 |before= |response=''{Sly, fishing for info about a juicy rumor/secret / Amused}'' When are you going to tell me about this mysterious Phase 3? |after=InstituteScientistFemale01: You know I can't talk about that. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=001CC1F3 |before= |response=''{Disappointed, irritated, your favorite food is no longer available / Irritated}'' Is it true food supplement 77 has been discontinued? |after=FoodVendor: That is correct. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001CC1F2 |before=FoodVendor: That is correct. |response=''{Whining, unhappy / Sad}'' That was my favorite one. Can't we keep it a little longer? |after=FoodVendor: I will be happy to forward your request to the BioScience division. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001CC1EF |before=FoodVendor: In the meantime, please feel free to enjoy one of our other nutritious and flavorful food supplements. |response=''{Emphasize "want". Complaining, whining. / Angry}'' I want supplement 77. |after=FoodVendor: I am sorry, sir, but that supplement is no longer available. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001CC1ED |before=FoodVendor: I am sorry, sir, but that supplement is no longer available. |response=''{Grumbling to yourself / Angry}'' Useless machine. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=001F6B10 |before= |response=''{Cheerful, friendly / Friendly}'' Doctor Holdren's synth gorilla project is showing promising results. |after= |abxy=A1a}} InstKickOut |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0016D170 |before= |response=''{anger, horror}'' You... you killed him! |after=RelaySpeakerRef: How could you do that? He was your son! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016D16F |before=RelaySpeakerRef: You... you killed him! |response=''{anger, horror}'' How could you do that? He was your son! |after=RelaySpeakerRef: You... You'd better run, because if we find you, we're going to kill you! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016D16E |before=RelaySpeakerRef: How could you do that? He was your son! |response=You... You'd better run, because if we find you, we're going to kill you! |after=RelaySpeakerRef: You hear me? You're dead! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016D16D |before=RelaySpeakerRef: You... You'd better run, because if we find you, we're going to kill you! |response=You hear me? You're dead! |after= |abxy=A1a}} InstM01Post |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0018F9C3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Mild concern, but also impressed that the player was able to solve the crisis / Concerned}'' Sounds like things got pretty tense up at Warwick Homestead. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Doctor Karlin has really been singing your praises. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' The new specimen at Warwick is really impressive. I hear we have you to thank for that. |after= |abxy=}} InstM02 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000B1F87 |trow=2 |before= |response=Doctor Ayo was looking for you. It sounded important. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Did Doctor Ayo find you? He wanted to talk to you about something. |after= |abxy=}} InstM02Post |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=001939FD |trow=8 |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Doctor Binet hasn't been the same since Liam was banished. He's... not doing well. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad / Sad}'' Poor Doctor Binet. He'll probably never see his son again. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disapproving / Somber}'' It's pretty despicable, what Doctor Ayo was doing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' I don't envy Doctor Secord, having to take over the SRB with no warning at all. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' If it wasn't for you, Doctor Ayo would still be manipulating everyone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Doctor Ayo had everyone fooled until you came along. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Liam had everyone fooled until you came along. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' If it wasn't for you, Liam would still be setting the synths loose on the surface. |after= |abxy=}} InstM03 |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=000BBF50 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{Concerned, worried, a little surprised / Concerned}'' I knew Doctor Higgs was dissatisfied, but I didn't think he would go this far. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned, worried, a little surprised / Concerned}'' Without access to BioScience, how are we going to eat? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Derisive, these men are acting like spoiled brats who didn't' get their way / Irritated}'' Holding our food supply hostage... Higgs and Loken are delusional if they think that's going to work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Derisive, these men are acting like spoiled brats who didn't' get their way / Irritated}'' Higgs and Loken have officially lost their minds. They'll be lucky not to be exiled. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Derisive, these men are acting like spoiled brats who didn't' get their way / Irritated}'' Higgs and Loken are no better than children throwing a temper tantrum. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Derisive, these men are acting like spoiled brats who didn't' get their way / Irritated}'' If you ask me, this ridiculous plot by Higgs and Loken is just a stunt to get attention. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned, worried, a little surprised / Concerned}'' Sounds like things are pretty bad in BioScience. I hope you can resolve the situation. |after= |abxy=}} InstM03Post |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=00198B84 |trow=11 |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' I wanted to compliment you on your handling of the situation in BioScience. Bravo. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' You showed a lot of leniency with Doctor Higgs and Doctor Loken. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Higgs and Loken are lucky to be alive. Not everyone would have handled that situation as well as you did. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Critical, disapproving / Stern}'' Doctor Higgs and Doctor Loken were out of line, but did they really need to die? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Critical, disapproving / Stern}'' You went too far when you had Higgs and Loken executed, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Critical, disapproving / Stern}'' If you plan to execute everyone who disagrees with you, there won't be an Institute left for you to lead. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Critical, disapproving / Stern}'' Solving problems with deadly force isn't how we do things here. You might want to consider that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Critical, disapproving / Stern}'' Higgs and Loken were trying to protect the Institute. They deserved a second chance. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried, sad... you feel pity for Higgs and Loken / Sad}'' Banished to the surface... it might have been kinder just to have Higgs and Loken executed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad / Sad}'' I'm not saying that Higgs and Loken didn't deserve exile, but I wish you'd have given them another chance. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bitter, critical / Irritated}'' Doctor Higgs and Doctor Loken are probably dead by now, but I doubt you'll lose any sleep over that. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files